Schicksalsschläge
by Aidualc
Summary: Nachdem Harry nach dem finalen Kampf einige Jahre verschwunden war, taucht er plötzlich wieder auf. Doch was ist mit ihm passiert? Wer wird ihm helfen können?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Dies ist mein erster Versuch einer Fanfiction. Bitte sagt mir doch bescheid, ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Auch ehrliche, konstriktive Kritik ist erwünscht. Die meisten der Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich spiele nur mit ihnen.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Müde schmiss er sich auf sein Bett. Es war gerade fünf Uhr morgens und Draco Malfoy wollte sich nach einer harten Nacht endlich schlafen gehen. Er hatte nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts angefangen zu studieren und arbeitete nun als Arzt in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus. Niemand, der ihn früher gekannt hatte, hätte das gedacht. Schließlich galt Draco immer als Muggel-Hasser. Nachdem Voldemort jedoch besiegt worden war, musste Draco feststellen, dass es für ihn unmöglich war einen Job in der Zaubererwelt auszuführen. Da ihn der Beruf des Heilers schon längere Zeit interessiert hatte, versuchte er sich in einem Medizin-Studium. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, gefiel ihm dies sogar sehr.

Es kam ihm vor als wäre er gerade erst eingeschlafen – in Wirklichkeit war es inzwischen sieben Uhr – als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klingelte. Verschlafen zog er sich etwas über und tapste zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben: „Potter?" rief er aus, „Was willst du hier?" Vor ihm stand sein Erzfeind der Schule, Harry Potter. Draco hatte ihn seit ihrem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen und wusste auch nicht, was Potter so gemacht hatte. Nun stand er vor seiner Tür. Gryffindors Goldjunge sah müde aus und hatte ein blaues Auge. Da von ihm keine Antwort kam, packte Draco den anderen am Arm und zog ihn wortlos ins Innere seiner Wohnung. „Also: Warum bist du hier?" fragte er erneut. „Könnte ich ein Glas Wasser haben?" fragte Harry schwach. „Wenn das alles ist. Komm mit!" Draco führte Harry in die Küche und zeigte auf die Stühle: „Setz dich!" Draco füllte ein Glas mit Mineralwasser und drückte es dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Hand. „Danke", murmelte dieser. Der ehemalige Slytherin beobachtete seiner Rivalen: Seine Hand, die das Glas hielt zitterte, als könnte er es kaum halten. Er trank langsam und in kleinen Schlucken. Bald hatte er das Glas ausgetrunken und stellte es auf den Tisch. „Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen." Sagte Harry und ging in Richtung Tür. Bevor Draco sich versah, knickten die Beine des Anderen weg und er ging zu Boden. Dabei stieß er sich den Kopf an der Tischkante. Schnell kniete sich Draco neben den Bewusstlosen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Als Harry auch mit ein paar sanften Schlägen auf die Wangen nicht aufzuwecken war, hob der Blonde ihn in seine Arme und trug ihn in sein Wohnzimmer. Er zog ihm seine Jacke und Schuhe aus und legte ihn vorsichtig auf die Couch. Nachdem er Harry zugedeckt hatte, ging er einige Sachen holen, die er brauchen könnte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich nicht bewegt, als Draco zurückkam. Der Slytherin kniete sich neben das Sofa und legte sanft eine kalte Kompresse auf die Beule, die die Tischkante hinterlassen hatte. Harry schien dies zu spüren, denn seine Augenlider flatterten bevor er schließlich vollständig erwachte. Noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco ihm auch schon ein Thermometer in den Mund gesteckt. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry schwach, nachdem es wieder entfernt worden war. „Du hast hohes Fieber und gehörst sofort nach St. Mungos!" erklärte Draco. „Nein!" schrie Harry panisch auf und wollte aufspringen: „Nicht ins Krankenhaus! Ich werde einfach wieder gehen. Ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen." Draco drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück und zwang ihn damit sich wieder hinzulegen. „In deinem Zustand gehst du nirgendwo hin. Da du nicht nach St. Mungos willst und wahrscheinlich auch nicht in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus, wirst du hier bleiben, bis es dir besser geht.", entschied Draco. Zu schwach zum Diskutieren stimmte Harry nickend zu: „Was sind die Bedingungen?" Etwas erstaunt antwortete er: „Du wirst dich von mir untersuchen und wenn nötig behandeln lassen." Auf Harrys verwundertes Gesicht fügte er hinzu: „Zu deiner Erklärung: Ich bin Arzt. Du wirst also mit Muggel-Heilmethoden zufrieden sein müssen, da ich mich mit Heilzaubern nur wenig auskenne." „Okay!" sagte Harry nur. „Gut. Dann beantworte mir als erstes ein paar Fragen! Okay?"

„Geht klar!"

„Was du Schmerzen?"

„Ja"

„Wo?"

„Wo nicht?"

„Antworte einfach!" Draco bemühte sich nicht die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Kopf, Brustkorb, Bauch, … eigentlich überall."

„Hier nimm die!" er hielt Harry zwei Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser hin. „Das sind Schmerztabletten." Da Harry seine Hand kaum heben konnte, behielt Draco das Glas, hielt es ihm an die Lippen und lies ihn ein paar Schlucke trinken.

„In zwanzig Minuten müssten sie anfangen zu wirken. Ich werde dich jetzt untersuchen. Sag mir, wenn ich dir Schmerzen verursache." Auf Harrys zustimmendes Nicken, zog er ihn langsam aus. Als Gryffindors Goldjunge nur ihn Boxershorts vor ihm lag, war Draco geschockt: Harrys gesamter Oberkörper war mit Hämatomen überseht, seine Hand- und Fußgelenke waren aufgerieben und auf seinen Oberarmen zeichneten sich blaue Male ab. Zudem war Harry stark unterernährt. Der junge Mann war seit längerer Zeit misshandelt worden.

Nachdem Draco seine Untersuchung beendet hatte, trug er Harry ins Schlafzimmer, legte ihn aufs Bett, zog ihm einen Schlafanzug an und deckte ihn zu. „Kann ich dich für eine Weile allein lassen? Ich will sehen, ob ich dir ein paar Tränke besorgen kann." „'kay" murmelte Harry müde. „Ich werde mich beeilen. Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Damit ließ Draco Harry allein im Schlafzimmer und apparierte in den Tropfenden Kessel um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

„Ach sieh da! Das Frettchen!" ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Blonden. Er drehte sich um und sah sich Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger gegenüber. „Und wo hast du die letzten Jahre gesteckt? Warte! Lass mich raten: Hast du deinem geliebten Dunklen Lord nachgetrauert?" griff Ron auch schon an. Draco ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken: „Weasley, Granger! Wo habt ihr denn euer letztes Drittel gelassen? Hatte Gryffindors Goldjunge letzten Endes doch genug von seinen ‚besten' Freunden. Hat er …" er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, als er unterbrochen wurde: „Lass Harry da raus!" forderte Hermine

„Da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen." Sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst aber Hermine hörte es trotzdem.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie es ist von heute auf morgen zu erfahren, dass der beste Freund ohne jede Spur verschwunden ist." Schrie sie ihn nun unter Tränen an.

„Nein, denn die meisten meiner Freunde wurden im Krieg getötet! Also wage es ja nicht zu behaupten ihr wäret die einzigen, die nahe stehende Personen verloren haben." Erst ein starker Schmerz in seiner Nase ließ Draco realisieren, dass Ron ihn geschlagen hatte. Nachdem er sein kurzes Schwindelgefühl überwunden hatte, wandte er sich zum Gehen. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie sich Weasley und Granger stritten. „Malfoy!" hörte er Hermines verzweifelte Stimme, „Wie geht es Harry?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Draco immer noch verärgert.

„Ich weis, dass du ihn gesehen hast. Kannst du ihm bitte sagen, dass wir uns Sorgen machen und dass er immer zu uns kommen kann?" fragte sie schluchzend.

„Ich werde es ihm sagen, sobald es ihm wieder besser geht."

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Das ist nicht an mir zu erzählen. Das ist allein seine Angelegenheit."

„Geh und sieh ob du ihm helfen kannst." Flehte sie ihn an bevor sie sich wieder zu Ron umdrehte.

Draco beeilte sich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Er ging in den Tropfenden Kessel und apparierte nach Hause. Dort nahm er sich zuerst ein Tuch um sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Dann nahm er die kürzlich gekauften Tränke für Harry und verschwand damit im Schlafzimmer. „Hey! Wie geht es dir?" fragte er auch schon, als er sah, dass Harry wach war. „Schon etwas besser. Danke." Er klang noch immer schwach. „Hier trink das! Die Tränke sind gegen das Fieber und die blauen Flecke." Er reichte ihm die Phiolen: „Ich geh uns erst einmal etwas zum Frühstück machen." Damit ging er in die Küche. Er machte Tee und ein paar Sandwichs, stellte alles auf ein Tablett und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Draco stellte das Tablett auf Nachttisch und setzte sich auch einen Stuhl neben das Bett. „Du solltest viel trinken!" sagte Draco während er Harry eine Tasse Tee in die Hand drückte. „Warum tust du das alles für mich?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Draco antwortete nicht sofort. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich wollte längere Zeit Harry kennen lernen. Ich kannte Gryffindors Goldjungen aber nie Harry, den Jungen dahinter. Ich habe mich in den letzten Jahren selbst sehr verändert. Den Eisprinz Slytherins gibt es nicht mehr, damit realisierte ich, dass ich nicht der einzige war, der in eine Rolle gepresst wurde und sie spielen musste. Da begann ich zu erkennen, dass ich dich nie richtig kannte. Ich würde es gern noch einmal versuchen." Er hielt Harry seine Hand hin. „Hallo ich bin Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Du kannst mich Draco nennen. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln. Harry nahm sie und sendete ein strahlendes Lächeln zurück: „Harry James Potter. Nenn mich doch Harry!" Nun mussten beide laut lachen. Plötzlich wurde Harry ernst: „Was ist mit deiner Nase passiert?"

„Nicht so wichtig!"

Harry bekam einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich dachte das hätten wir hinter uns." Sagte er verletzt.

„Harry! Es tut mir Leid. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir selbst Vorwürfe machst."

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

„…"

„Sag schon!" forderte Harry.

„Weasley hat mich geschlagen."

„Wieso sollte er das tun?"

„Er vermisst dich wirklich, er und Granger machen sich Sorgen um dich. Sie meint, dass du immer zu ihnen kommen kannst." Harry schwieg.

„Was ist zwischen euch passiert?"

„Nichts." Auf Dracos fragenden Blick fügte er hinzu: „Ich möchte nicht darüber." Draco drängte ihn nicht. Schweigend beendeten sie ihr Frühstück. „Wir hatten Streit." Begann Harry plötzlich, „Ich mache ihm keinen Vorwurf. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch so reagiert." Draco unterbrach ihn nicht sondern lies ihn einfach reden. „Schließlich ist Ginny seine Schwester. Aber für mich war sie auch immer nur eine kleine Schwester, so sehr ich das auch anfangs verleugnet habe."

„Du hast das Weasley auch so gesagt oder?"

„Ja, naja, vielleicht nicht genau so. Ich glaube ich habe gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe." Die letzten Worte waren nur geflüstert. „Kein Wunder, dass ihr Streit hattet. Ihr solltet wirklich miteinander reden." Schlug Draco. „Du kannst solange bei mir wohnen. Sag einfach bescheid, wenn du bereit bist dich ihnen zu stellen."

„Danke!" sagte Harry und schien in Gedanken versunken.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Den Tag verbrachten die beiden mit Schachspielen. Geredet wurde wenig. Am Abend sagte Draco: „Harry, morgen wirst du den Tag allein verbringen müssen. Ich muss arbeiten. Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause."

„Das geht in Ordnung. Wann kann ich denn mit dir rechnen?"

„Ich komme gegen 15.00 Uhr nach Hause."

„Okay."

Damit gingen die beiden ins Bett.


	2. Chapter 2

Schicksalsschläge – Kapitel 2

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufstand, schlief Harry noch fest, als der Blonde in Gästezimmer schaute. Bei der Arbeit musste er häufig an den Schwarzhaarigen denken.

_Warum ist er gerade bei mir aufgetaucht? _

_Wer hat ihm diese Verletzungen zugefügt?_

Und _Wo hatte er in den letzten Jahren gesteckt?_

Antworten darauf fand er keine. Draco war froh, als seine Schicht dann endlich vorbei war und er nach Hause gehen konnte. Er lief in eine schmale Seitenstraße und apparierte direkt vor seine Haustür.

Harry saß vor dem Fernseher, als Draco das Wohnzimmer. „Hey! Und was hast du so den ganzen Tag gemacht?" Harry schrak zusammen. Scheinbar hatte er Draco nicht kommen hören. „Hey ganz ruhig! Alles OK?" Draco versuchte beruhigend zu klingen. „Ja es geht schon danke. Ich bin im Moment nur etwas schreckhaft. Sorry."

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich hätte mich nicht so anschleichen dürfen."

„Daran liegt es nicht", sagte Harry leise aber der Blonde hatte es gehört. „Und wie war die Arbeit? Was machst du eigentlich?", fragte Harry um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Ich arbeite als Arzt in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus."

„Du? Als Arzt? In einem Muggel-Krankenhaus?" Harry musste lachen. „Sorry aber wenn ich vor sieben Jahren zu jemandem gesagt hätte, dass Draco einmal Arzt in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus wird, wäre ich wahrscheinlich sofort in die geschlossene Abteilung in St. Mungos eingewiesen worden. Was hat dich dazu gebracht Arzt zu werden, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Natürlich darfst du fragen. Als Voldemort mir den Auftrag gab Dumbledore zu ermorden, merkte ich, dass das ich lange falschen Idealen gefolgt war.

Einmal fragte ich meinen Vater, warum er dem dunklen Lord folge. Er sagte: „weil ich auf der Seite der Gewinner stehen will." Er war so ein Feigling. Da entschloss ich einen Teil des Leids, das mein Vater über die Menschen gebracht hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Ich wollte nicht so sein wie er. Ich wollte Heiler werden. Nach der finalen Schlacht, holte ich meinen Schulabschluss nach.

Die Leute im Ministerium sahen es nicht gern aber sie duldeten es. Als ich jedoch erklärte, dass ich Heiler werden wollte, lies man mich nicht. _‚Einem Todesser und dem Sohn der rechten Hand Voldemorts könne man nicht vertrauen'_ hieß es. Sie gaben mir nicht einmal die Chance mich zu beweisen. Doch ich konnte mir keinen anderen Beruf vorstellen. Ich war in Zaubertränke nicht umsonst der Klassenbeste und das lag nicht an Severus.

Heiler zu sein, das faszinierte mich. In dieser Zeit war ich häufig in Muggel-London. Dort kannte mich keiner. Dort gab es keine Vorurteile. Ich freundete mich sogar mit ein paar Muggeln an. Zu ein paar habe ich immer noch Kontakt. Einmal redete ich mit einem Student der Universität. Er erzählte mit, dass er Medizin-Student im zweiten Semester sei. Er träumte schon lange davon, Arzt zu werden, schwärmte er. Als er mir erklärte, was er als Arzt machen würde, entdeckte ich, dass Heiler und Arzt gar nicht so verschieden war. Natürlich – es gab dabei keine Magie aber ich war bereit dies für meinen Traum aufzugeben.

Er erklärte mir, dass man sehr gute Noten haben müsste um für das Studium zugelassen zu werden. Also forderte ich beim Ministerium die entsprechenden Muggel-Zeugnisse für meinen Abschluss an. Als ich sie dann endlich in der Hand hielt, traf ich mich erneut mit dem Student. Ich zeigte ihm die Zeugnisse und er sagte – wie war sein Wortlaut? Ach ja: – „Mit den Zensuren brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen darum machen aufgenommen zu werden." Also bewarb ich mich und wurde angenommen.

Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen: Ich sollte das erste Mal in meinem Leben wirklich das machen können, was ich wollte. Ich hatte es ganz allein geschafft, ohne das Geld oder den Einfluss meines Vaters. Das war allein mein Verdienst. Das Studium machte mir wirklich Spaß und bald durfte ich in dem Krankenhaus anfangen, in dem ich auch jetzt noch arbeite." Draco beendete seine Rede und sah verträumt aus.

Er schien wirklich ganz in seinem Beruf aufzugehen. Seine Augen strahlten wie bei einem Kind, das Süßigkeiten bekommen hatte. „Du liebst deinen Beruf wirklich sehr. Oder?"

Draco brauchte eine Weile bevor er realisierte, dass Harry mit ihm sprach. „Was? Ja auf jeden Fall! Du wirst es kaum glauben. Früher habe ich mir nichts daraus gemacht andere Menschen kennen zu lernen. Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig. Das einzige was zählte, war ob sie Feinde oder Verbündete waren.

Heute denke ich anders. Es ist schön mit Menschen zu arbeiten. Jeder hat eine andere Geschichte. Manchmal bleibe ich nach meiner Schicht noch im Krankenhaus und rede mit den Patienten. Anfangs sah ich sie nur als das: meine Patienten. Aber ich merkte schnell, dass hinter jedem Patient auch ein Mensch mit einer Geschichte steckt. Manche Geschichten sind fröhlich und glücklich, andere tragisch und traurig.

Ich denke mein Beruf hat mein Bild von den Menschen sehr verändert. Ich habe begonnen, das Verhalten der Menschen zu hinterfragen. Viele zeigen sich nach außen ganz anders, als sie eigentlich sind. Aus Angst verletzt zu werden, aufgrund schlechter Erfahrungen, aufgrund der Erziehung … jeder hat seinen eigenen Grund dafür. Man muss sich lange mit den Menschen beschäftigen und ihre Körpersprache zu deuten wissen, um ihre wahren Gedanken und Gefühle zu kennen. Gefühle, denen sie sich selbst manchmal gar nicht richtig bewusst sind.

In dieser Zeit begann ich an dich zu denken. Du wurdest in die Rolle des Goldjungen hineingepresst. Nach außen musstest du immer den Helden, den Starken, den Unfehlbaren spielen. Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht dich näher kennen lernen zu dürfen. Und jetzt – Jahre später – ist es endlich soweit."

„Das klingt, als hättest du dich sehr mit der Psychoanalyse beschäftigt." Harry lächelte, „Ich denke jedoch, dass du etwas dabei vergisst: dich selbst. Hast du denn nach außen nicht auch immer nur eine Maske gezeigt, die des Eisprinzen Slytherins? Ich hatte Freunde; ihnen gegenüber konnte ich ich selbst sein. Konntest du jemals einfach nur du selbst sein? Konntest du mit jemandem darüber reden?

Ich denke du hattest es manchmal schwerer als ich. Ron und Hermine kannten den wahren Harry, doch wer kannte den wahren Draco? Crabbe und Goyle? Wohl kaum. Ich habe auch nicht, dass du Zabini oder Nott dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hast." Harry sah nachdenklich aus. Es schien, als würde er diese Gedanken im Moment des Aussprechens das erste Mal haben.

Auch Draco schien in Gedanken versunken. „Darüber habe ich so noch nie nachgedacht." Gab er zu, „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Crabbe und Goyle waren eher Bodyguards als Freunde; und wenn ich mich Nott oder Zabini anvertraut hätte, hätte mein Vater innerhalb kürzester Zeit davon Wind bekommen."

Schweigend saßen sie sich lange Zeit gegenüber bevor Draco sprach: „Was hast du eigentlich in all den Jahren gemacht, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben? Hast du eine Freundin oder bist du sogar verheiratet?"

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen panischen Ausdruck an. „I … Ich … will nicht darüber reden.", stammelte Harry. Draco schien einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Er bemerkte es sofort und beruhigte ihn: „Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht möchtest. Doch manchmal hilft es, wenn man sich jemandem anvertrauen kann. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke, Draco. Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen." Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er hinzu: „Hast du vielleicht eine Feder, Pergament und Tinte für mich? Ich würde gern einen Brief schreiben?"

„Klar, kein Problem. Warte hier ich bring dir die Sachen." Kurz später kehrte Draco zurück und gab Harry die Schreibutensilien. Dieser nahm sie, bedankte sich und verschwand damit im Gästezimmer. Dort setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann zu schreiben:

_Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,_

_Ich weiß, wir haben lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört und das bedauere ich zutiefst. In den Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, habe ich oft an euch gedacht. Im Moment wohne ich bei Draco (Ja! Draco Malfoy!). Er hat sich wirklich verändert seit der Schule und hilft mir wirklich sehr. Vielleicht können wir uns treffen und dann in Ruhe über alles reden, was vorgefallen ist? _

_Ich vermisse euch,_

_Euer Freund Harry_

tbc


End file.
